Découverte d'un nouveau monde
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Killian Jones, le célèbre Capitaine Crochet découvre notre monde qui lui apporte son lot de bonnes et de mauvaises surprises. Une aventure pour le moins fatigante pour celui qui a passé plus de cent ans à naviguer les mers.
1. Initiation

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Je reviens ici après un temps d'absence pour vous proposer une série de drabbles sur les aventures de Killian Jones dans notre monde. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans les drabbles, je suis donc encore novice, même si je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à écrire le premier, avec un sujet un peu classique, Killian et la télévision. Et 'est également la première fois que je publie dans le fandom de Once Upon A Time, ce que j'aurai du faire bien plus tôt vu l'amour que je porte à cette série. Enfin bref, j'ai envie de me lancer, j'essaierai de publier souvent afin de ne pas trop perdre le fil. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont issus de la série Once Upon A Time qui appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

* * *

 **Initiation**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette drôle de boîte ?

\- C'est une télévision Killian. Ça sert à voir des films, des séries… »

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, Emma décida donc de lui montrer comment marchait la télévision en regardant un film avec lui. Restait à savoir lequel choisir. Il fallait qu'il ne soit pas trop compliqué, avec des références que Killian comprendrait. Son choix se porta donc sur _Hook, la revanche du capitaine Crochet._

* * *

« Alors ça t'a plu ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce maudit gamin est autant apprécié dans ce monde et pas moi, je suis bien plus beau !»


	2. Colère

Bonjour vous !

Et voilà pour le deuxième drabble ! Cette fois ci Killian se retrouve une nouvelle fois devant la télé et se retrouve confronté à une des plus grandes peur des sériphiles, la mort d'un personnage important. Étant moi même fan de Game of Thrones j'ai décidé de mettre la série dans le drabble. C'est original non ? Pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui n'aurait jamais vu Game of Thrones je ne cite pas le nom du personnage mort. Mais je tient à dire que j'ai eu la même réaction que Killian devant cette scène que les fans auront sûrement reconnu. Sur ce bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne m'approprie rien du tout, l'univers de Once Upon A Time appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Colère**

Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement. La journée était enfin terminée et elle allait enfin se reposer, profiter de sa soirée. Se doutant que Killian n'avait sûrement pas préparé à manger et n'ayant pas le courage de se mettre derrière les fourneaux, elle passa d'abord chez Granny pour acheter des burgers et des boissons. Comme ça elle se ferait plaisir et Killian découvrirait un nouveau plat.

En rentrant elle trouva Killian assit devant la télé et très en colère.

« Sale gamin ! Il était innocent ! Tu va le payer !»

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du le laisser devant _Game of Thrones_.


	3. Abattement

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Et encore un drabble qui est une suite du précédent. Killian est toujours aussi accro à Game of Thrones et il va découvrir un des épisodes les plus terribles de la série. Je ne mets toujours pas de spoil on ne sait jamais.

LonelyD j'espère que ce drabble répondra à tes attentes, je l'ai écris en pensant à toi !

 **Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude Once Upon A Time appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Abattement**

« Nooooooon ! Pourquoooooi ?! »

Henry et Blanche sursautèrent, interrompant leurs lectures. Inquiets, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils trouvèrent Killian à genoux devant la télévision, l'air plus abattu que jamais. Blanche se pencha sur lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, inquiète de l'état anormal du pirate, mais Henry, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au boitier de dvd posé sur le canapé la rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste regardé l'épisode neuf de la saison trois de _Game of Thrones_. »

Ils laissèrent donc là Killian pleurant la disparition de ses personnages préférés et maudissant ceux qu'il détestait.


	4. Déception

Pour ce drabble ci on laisse Killian et Emma de côté pour venir voir Robin et Régina. Après tout Robin doit aussi s'adapter à un nouveau monde ! Bref dans ce drabble Régina casse les espoirs de son voleur adoré. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Killian sera de nouveau présent dans le prochain drabble. Sur ce bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis, je ne m'approprie rien.

* * *

 **Déception**

« Regina, tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas nous envoyer dans d'autres mondes ?

\- Non Robin, c'est impossible et c'est mieux comme ça. »

Robin soupira et sortit de la pièce dépité. Régina soupira à son tour. Voulant faire découvrir un peu plus ce monde à Robin, elle lui avait fait découvrir la culture populaire, et depuis il s'était mis en tête de rencontrer tous les archers de fiction : Legolas, Katniss Everdeen, Hawkeyes… il était persuadé qu'ils existaient et qu'ils pourraient former une équipe. Malheureusement pour lui Régina n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en plein Hunger Games ou au beau milieu du Mordor.


	5. De belles lectures

Camarades ! Encore un nouveau drabble, on retrouve Killian et Belle cette fois ci. Killian à la bibliothèque ? Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Vous aurez l'explication dans ce drabble que j'ai adoré écrire, je pense que j'écrirais une petite suite, comme pour Killian et Game of Thrones. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **De belles lectures**

Belle était occupée à nettoyer son bureau quand la cloche de la bibliothèque sonna, lui indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Souriante, elle leva la tête prête à aider en cas de besoin quand son sourire fit place à l'étonnement. Que faisait Killian ici ? Ce n'était pas du tout un lecteur. Alors que voulait-il ?

« Salut Belle. J'ai besoin de ton aide, je cherche des livres qui parlent de moi.

\- De toi ?

\- Oui je suis sûr que je trouverai une histoire où je suis diaboliquement beau ! »

Belle soupira. Elle aurait du se douter que le pirate ne venait pas pour lire du Jules Vernes.


	6. Ennuis

Bonjour chers lecteurs. Suite de mon précédent drabble sur Killian et Belle à la bibliothèque. Il y aura un dernier drabble et ensuite je réfléchirais à d'autres aventures pour notre Killian. Cette fois ci Killian va commettre un acte qui va réveiller la colère de Belle, ce qui n'est pas peu, vu son tempérament calme (mais Belle est loin d'être quelqu'un de passif pour autant). Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

 **Ennuis**

Belle s'était absentée quelques minutes pour aller se chercher quelque chose à grignoter chez Granny. Elle avait laissé Killian seul dans la bibliothèque. Il ne risquait pas de se passer grand-chose, il était occupé à chercher un livre qui parlait de lui et en bien. Il pouvait encore chercher longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle revint, après une vingtaine de minutes, elle cru d'abord que quelque chose de grave s'était produit : il y avait des livres éparpillés partout sur le sol.

« KILLIAN ! »

Killian déglutit, avait vu des choses très effrayantes lors de ses voyages mais une Belle en colère fut se révéla plus effrayant que tout.


	7. Punition

Bonjour,

Je sais que j'ai posté mon dernier drabble hier, mais j'ai eu un petit coup d'inspiration, du coup suite et fin des aventures de Killian à la bibliothèque ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé ou pas ! J'ignore ce que je vais publier la prochaine fois j'y réfléchis encore !

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

 **Punition**

La cloche sonna, laissant entrer dans la bibliothèque Regina et Emma qui étaient à la recherche de Killian. Elles le trouvèrent les bras chargés de bouquins qui allait d'une étagère à l'autre, les replaçant puis se pencher pour ramasser d'autres livres.

« Je te préviens si j'en trouve un qui n'est pas à sa place je te l'enfonce dans un endroit que tu n'est pas près d'oublier ! »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. C'était bien Belle qui venait de dire ça ? Et bien pensa Regina, fréquenter le ténébreux finissait par rendre Belle presque aussi effrayante que lui !


	8. Tutos beauté

* Sort prudemment de sa cachette * Pardon pour tout ce retard, j'ai eu une véritable période de page blanche. J'espère que ça ne va pas s'éterniser, mais je vais essayer de revenir à un rythme normal, c'est à dire environ un drabble par semaine. Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, la série est à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

* * *

 **Tutos beauté**

Killian s'ennuyait. Il avait fini de regarder Game of Thrones et vu tous les films qui parlaient de lui. Il décida alors d'aller faire un tour sur l'internet. Henry lui avait expliqué comment faire et avec beaucoup de patience. Il ouvrit le site qui présentait des vidéos - des sortes de minifilms - quand il tomba sur un titre qui l'interpella : « 6 façons de tracer son trait d'eye-liner ». Il cliqua et regarda une jeune fille expliquer comment appliquer son eye-liner de différentes manières.

Emma le retrouva le soir en train d'essayer de se faire des yeux de biche devant son miroir.


	9. Damn it, Killian !

Ça faisait longtemps hein ? Et j'avais promis quoi ? On va dire que j'ai rien dit...

Bon cette fois ci Killian est au cinéma pour une séance de minuit. Au programme le _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Je vous recommande ce film, il génial, même s'il est assez particulier, mais bon, Tim Curry est juste trop sexy et génial en résilles et porte-jarretelles et puis il y a vraiment pire je pense comme séance de minuit (Le premier film qui me vient à l'esprit est _Pink Flamingo_ que je n'ai jamais vu mais qui est réservé à un public averti). Bonne lecture et let's do the time warp again !

* * *

 **Damn it, Killian !**

Assis dans la salle de cinéma, au milieu de gens portant des déguisements dont certains étaient vraiment particuliers, comme cet homme en porte-jarretelles, Killian n'était pas à l'aise. Et quel était le sujet de ce film ? Emma s'amusait comme une petite folle. Aussi quand elle lui demanda de le rejoindre pour danser le « Time Warp » il faillit refuser. Il en déjà fait un et ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience. Il exécuta pourtant la danse et fut surpris de voir à quel point elle était entraînante jusqu'au moment où l'homme en porte-jarretelles se mit à chanter en lui lançant des petits clins d'œils.


	10. Porte

Bonjour camarades !

Bon bah comme je manquais un peu d'idées, je me suis dit que j'allais rester dans la lignée de Killian et la télévision/les séries. Du coup encore une fois il s'agit de _Game of Thrones_ , je ne spoile pas pour ceux qui ne regardent pas où qui n'ont pas encore regardé l'épisode 5 de la saison 6. Épisode qui au passage m'a brisé le cœur, je n'ai pas eu la même réaction que Killian mais c'était à deux doigts d'être ça. Puis j'ai aussi mis Robin, j'espère pouvoir écrire des drabbles avec lui également. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et _hold the door_.

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne m'approprie rien, la série Once Upon A Time est à Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis.

* * *

 **Porte**

David, Robin et Killian venaient de finir de déjeuner chez Granny et s'apprêtaient à sortir du restaurant. Ruby, un plateau à la main sur lequel reposait la commande d'un client se dirigeait vers la terrasse pour le servir.

« Killian tu peux me tenir la porte s'il te plaît ? »

Les clients furent alors tous interrompus dans leurs conversations par des sanglots incontrôlables de la part de Killian était allongé sur le sol, Robin avait l'air plus abattu que jamais. Ruby et David se regardèrent en soupirant. Pour des hors-la-loi, ils étaient très sensibles quand il s'agissait de leurs séries préférées.


	11. Explosion Culinaire

Me revoilà !

Honnêtement si je n'ai pas publié aussi souvent que je l'avais dit, c'est à cause des retours... je n'en n'ai eu presque aucun et je trouve ça dommage. Je ne demande pas une longue review qui analyserait chaque mot, mais un petit avis me suffirait. Donc voir à voir si je continue ou non. Sur ce je vous laisse avec Killian le cuisinier. Ou pas.

 **Disclaimer:** Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la série Once Upon A Time appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz pas à moi.

* * *

 **Explosion culinaire**

Killian était occupé à rassembler différents ingrédients afin de faire un gâteau surprise à Emma lorsqu'elle rentrerait du travail. Il n'était pas un grand cuisinier et tous les ustensiles de ce monde destinés à cet art lui semblaient parfois dangereux mais il se débrouillait. Jusque là, la préparation du gâteau se passait bien et arriva le moment de rajouter le beurre, sauf que ce dernier se trouva trop dur pour être mélangé correctement. Le pirate eu alors la bonne idée de le faire réchauffer quelques secondes pour le ramollir dans la boîte chauffante. Il posa le beurre au centre d'une assiette métallique et la déposa dans la boîte, se souvenant de ce que Emma lui avait appris, très fier de lui.

* * *

A peine 10 secondes après avoir commencé à réchauffer le beurre qu'il entendu un « boum » venant de la boîte et une forte odeur de brûlé se fit sentir. Killian su qu'il venait de commettre une bêtise.

* * *

Pourquoi Emma ne lui avait pas expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas mettre d'objets métalliques dans le four à « micronde » ? A cause de lui Emma n'avait plus de boîte chauffante et surtout n'avait pas eu de gâteau au chocolat.


End file.
